newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przeklęte złoto z dzikiego zachodu
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 7 - Przeklęte złoto z dzikiego zachodu Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 15 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'Na mroźnej Antarktydzie zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Jacques bierze wskazówkę, a Josee ją czyta. '''Josee: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w Bodie. Don: Bodie znajdujące się w stanie Kalifornia to jedno z najbardziej nawiedzonych miast widmo. Pod koniec 19-tego wieku założono tu kolonię górniczą ze względu na odnalezienie w tutejszych kopalniach złóż złota. Kiedy złoto się skończyło nie to było głównym problemem mieszkańców. Okazało się bowiem, że złoto jest przeklęte i sprowadziło nieszczęście na miasteczko. Głównie bywały to częste pożary. Po całkowitym wyludnieniu miasta stało się ono wielką atrakcją turystyczną. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsze do Don boxa docierają Farmerzy. Scott bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Scott: Zadanie albo-albo. Wybierzcie złoto lub meble. Jakie meble? Don: W zadaniu albo-albo drużyny mogą, albo pójść do tutejszej kopalni i odnaleźć resztki złota po 1 kilogram, a potem zważyć to na wadze u tutejszego górnika, albo przetransportować po dwa przeklęte meble do dowolnego domku w Bodie. Przypominam, że wszystkie przedmioty i złoto z Bodie przynoszą pecha więc najlepiej będzie pozbyć się tego jak najszybciej. Po wykonaniu zadań drużyny muszą udać się do strefy luzu. Zawodnicy wybierają poszczególne zadania. Do kopalni idą Łyżwiarze, Złośnicy, Fani, Biegacze, Tłuścioszki, Dawni Prowadzący i Nerdzi, a natomiast do miasteczka idą Dzieciaki, Sobowtóry, Rockowcy, Gotki, Przyrodnicy, Farmerzy i Mutanci. U drużyn w kopalni ciężko jest znaleźć jakiekolwiek złoto. Niektórzy wpadają na pomysł nieszczęścia i sabotują innych uczestników. Josee: Zobacz Jacques! Złoto w kształcie mini pucharu! Wezmę to ze sobą na szczęście. Jacques: Chyba nieszczęście. Nie słuchałaś Dona! Znów skończylibyśmy jak w tedy z tą lawą na Hawajach. Pozbądź się tego od razu. Josee: Chyba mam lepszy pomysł. Użyjmy niefartu przeciwko innym drużynom. Po tych słowach Josee wkłada kawałek złota do kaptura Max'a. Tymczasem w innej części kopalni Topher wpada na nikczemny plan skłócenia Jo i Dave'a. Topher: Hej Jo! Można na słówko? Jo: Czego chcesz Topher? Topher: Słuchaj. Wiem, że teraz ty i Dave jesteście parą... Jo: No właśnie! Czy to nie takie romantyczne. To znaczy... a co cię to obchodzi? Topher: Bo widzisz... kiedy byłem z nim na wyspie Pahkitew to on... miał już dziewczynę. Jo: Bzdury! Kłamiesz, żeby nas skłócić. Topher: Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to spytaj się Jasmine, Shawn'a, Max'a, Rodney'a lub... Sugar! O tam jest to ją spytaj. Jo niechętnie idzie do Sugar i pyta ją w sprawie Dave'a. Jo: Słuchaj Sugar. Czy jak byliście z Dave'm na wyspie Pahkitew to on miał jakąś dziewczynę? Sugar: No pewnie! Nazywała się Sky. Normalnie Dave był w niej zabujany po uszy. Nic tylko się całowali. Nawet gdy ta dała mu kosza to on cały czas za nią latał. Po tych słowach Jo jest załamana, ale potem bierze się w garść. Jo: Tak! No to sobie jeszcze na ostro z Dave'm porozmawiamy! Ale, najpierw pogadam z resztą. Zezłoszczony na Tophera za poprzednie wyzwanie Chris postanawia się zemścić. Chris: Ps-st! Owen! Rozbij kilofem sufit, aby spadł na Tophera. Owen: Wiesz, że trudno tobie odmówić Chris. Po tych słowach Owen bierze się do działania i sufit kopalni spada na Tophera. Topher: Aaa! Znów to samo, czy to mój wieczny pech! Kiedy zawodnicy z kopalni donoszą złoto na miejsce to samo w miasteczku robią z meblami pozostali. Ezekiel: Z drogi! Grr! Shawn: Aaa! To zombie! Jasmine: Hej! Zostawcie mojego chłopaka! Dakota: Bo, co? Przerażona wyższością Dakoty, Jasmine odpowiada... Jasmine: Eee... bo nic. Gdzie indziej Farmerzy mają problem. W połowie drogi na stopy Scotta upada kanapa. Scott: Aaa! Jak to boli! Rodney! Zmieniamy zadanie, bo dalej nie dojdę! Kiedy Farmerzy zmieniają zadanie do strefy luzu docierają poszczególne drużyny. * Łyżwiarze - 1 * Gotki - 2 * Dzieciaki - 3 * Nerdzi - 4 * Tłuścioszki - 5 * Biegacze - 6 * Sobowtóry - 7 * Dawni prowadzący - 8 Chris: No to jest jeszcze lepiej niż przedtem Szefie! Szef: Może nie zapeszajmy. Tymczasem Złośnicy ważą złoto u górnika. Niestety wciąż brakuje im złota. Max: Że co?! 0,7 grama! Myślałem, że wzięliśmy więcej! * Rockowcy - 9 Eva: Jak to?! 0,8 grama! To bez sensu! * Mutanci - 10 Max: 0.9 grama! Zaraz oszaleje! * Przyrodnicy - 11 Pozostały już tylko trzy drużyny, czyli Złośnicy, Fani i Farmerzy. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Eva: Jest 1 kilogram! Nagle farmerzy od razu znajdują 1 kilogram złota. Max: No bez żartów! Biegniemy! Zdruzgotana w połowie drużyna... * Fani - 12 Do mety biegną Złośnicy którzy wyprzedzają Farmerów ze względu na obolałe stopy Scotta. Jednak nagle Max potyka się o kamień i wygrywają... * Farmerzy - 13 Don: Przykro mi bardzo Złośnicy. Eva: A niech to diabli! Nagle Łyżwiarze podchodzą do złośników. Josee: Hej Max! Zobacz co podłożyłam ci do kaptura. Max: Co?! Przeklęte złoto! To dlatego nam się nie udawało! Dostaniecie! Jacques: Nie za bardzo, bo wylecieliście. Don: Było by tak gdyby nie była to runda bez eliminacji! Zostajecie! Jacques: Chyba za wcześnie się przyznałaś Josee. Przerażeni Łyżwiarze spoglądają na zezłoszczonych Złośników. Eva: Jeszcze się policzymy! Max: Zemsta!!! '''Don: '''A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig. Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki